my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal Leichter
"Mr. Wellace. I do not judge you. I understand what you have gone through, I understand the difficulty it is to face what you have to face now. But I am here to help you. I can make you whole again ... I can make you complete. I can make you better." '- Hannibal Leichter's first words against Mark Wellace after being introduced.' '''Hannibal Leichter '''is a doctor at St. Hargreave Hospital, where he heads up a team of advanced medical trained doctors to handle extreme condition patients like Mark Wellace. He was also ARCO Industries' liaison with the hospital, often offering his company's efforts and products to help out people in the hospital. He was the one responsible for enrolling Mark into the program that got him his implants. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Hannibal Leichter made his first appearance when meeting Mark at his bed, offering him to enroll in a program of ARCO Industries. He tells Mark how normal treatment may be insufficient, but the program may provide him with a chance to do something with his life again. He tells how implants can repair his paralyzed bodyparts and restore his ability to walk again. One of his assistants informs Mark about the possibility that the operation may not be succesfull, but Hannibal is pleased when Mark agrees to undergo the procedure. Hannibal is the one who performs the surgery on Mark and when Mark nearly has a heartattack, he orders the implants to be shocked with an electric pulse, awakening Mark again. Pleased with Mark up again, Hannibal discharges him from the hospital a week later. Hannibal is later seen presenting research results to the ARCO Industries Board of Directors, in which he is being told by the Board that they want to be able to control Mark Wellace. Hannibal tells them he will make sure Mark doesn't miss his next appointment. Later he oversees the testing of Mark within the hospital together with Dr. Areezen and is locked out when Areezen decides to take a more agressive approach against Mark. After seeing the results that Areezen brought, Hannibal Leichter is very interested in Mark and more focussed on keep him in control then before. He also warns Areezen not to lock him out once again or he may not like the outcome. He would later appear and assist on the curing of the infected people by the venom of Madison Crena. Although not directly, he would also be responsible for the extracting of the Venom Nail Guns used by the Venom Gang and Madison Crena and would later turn up at a meeting with four men and a woman, telling them the first tests were succesful. They demand to know if everything has been taken care off and Hannibal confirms this, saying it has. The woman then demands to know if their true goal, the tags, has been achieved and Hannibal confirms this too, showing them a screen with green dots appearing all over New York. He concludes with saying from now on they know exactly where all their test subjects are. Escaping New York After the reign and attacks of the Mexus Cartel had ended in New York, Hannibal made a run for it. Knowing his assets would be frozen by SPECTER after his involvement in the attacks, he contacted an old friend of his, Samuel Carsen. Carsen had a van waiting for him, when he called, saying he anticipated Hannibal might call. He is informed ArkSEC Security in on his trail and that he needs to leave town to evade the NYPD and FBI. Carsen asks him for the usual payment and Hannibal tells him he'll pay him once he gets out of the city. Carsen however says that is not good enough, before it was only to get him out of hotspots because he did business with some unpleasant people, now he does too; but he is on the run for FBI, SPECTER and the NYPD. Leichter tells him he will pay him, but if he wants assurances, they will have to travel back into New York again. To his private vault, the vailt in one of the subsidiary divisions of ARCO Industries. Realizing his chances of getting caught will be even bigger, Carsen agrees to transport him out of the city. Hunted by V-One After laying low a few days, Hannibal finds himself followed by a group of mini drones, hightech the kind of which SPECTER uses. Realizing SPECTER is hot on his tail, he flees to an underground shelter within an abandoned subway station just outside New York. Here he finds a video message from Alexis "Dreadtooth" Areezen, who was captured by SPECTER after a lengthy battle. Dreadtooth informs him ARCO Industries has set up this station as a potential safehouse if any of their personel was under attack, he'll find anything he needs here to start over. Having destroyed one of the mini drones, Hannibal takes it apart only to find a tracer in it. Realizing the only way to stay of the radar is to make it fly again, Hannibal reactivates the drone and releases it back into the air, disappearing before the drone could catch him. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:St. Hargreave Hospital Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:St. Hargreave Hospital